one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack (Bioshock) vs Jill
Jack (Bioshock) vs Jill Valentine (resident evil) WHERE All THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECOUNDS 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 secounds ONE MINUTE MELEE!!!!!! Battle takes place in rapture. Jack is walking down a corridor and is being guided by Atlus. Atlus: You are doing really well boyo just keep walking and keep your eyes peeled. Jack continues walking until he hears a gunshot. Jack is startled by it and goes to where it was. He walks into a Room and sees a woman standing there with a gun and a dead splicer on the ground. She looks behind her and sees Jack standing behind her. ???: Who are if I can ask. Jack says nothing ???: Ok let me introduce myself my name is Jill valentine. It is good to see someone who does not look like the rest in this hellhole. Jack then recives a message from Altus. Atlus: I don't trust her boyo she cod be working for Ryan. Jill: Who is that speaking. Atlus: Tell me why are you here!?!?! Jill: I was sent here for a classified mission that is non of your concern. Who is this Ryan you speak of anyways. Atlus: Listern boyo she is toying with us. Would you kindly take care of her for me boyo. Jack pulls out his pistol and Jill is pointing her gun at Jack. Jill: speed are doing this now are we. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE!!!!! ENGAGE!!! Jill fires the first shot but misses. Jack takes cover by a nearby crate. Jack shots his pistol at Jill and hits her leg. Jill fires her glock at jack and hits him in the arm. jack then pulls out his shotgun and fires a round at Jill. Jill rolls out of harms way and pulls out her shotgun and fires 6 rounds. Jack takes cover by a wall. Jack uses his electro bolt and shoots it at Jill while she reloading. Jill is stunned by this and dropped her weapon. Jack pulls out his tommy gun, and fires at Jill and hits her hard. Jill hurt by this then picks up her shotgun and shoots jack in the chest knocking him back and smashing a fish tank in the process. Jack is nearly dead and so is Jill. There was water by Jill's feet and that gave jack an idea. Jill was healing her self with her herbs. While jack uses electro bolt on the water where Jill was standing and instantly burns her. KO!!!! Jack heals himself with a first aid kit and then he hear from Atlus. Atlus: You alright boyo? Atlus: Take a break boyo you did well. Now would you kindly head to the bathesphere. jack then gets back up and walks to the bathesphere. THIS MELEE VICTORY GOES TO............ JACK RYAN!!!!! Next battle zangeif vs king. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Gun Fights Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees